Described below is a device for measuring the profile of a spinal column, a sensor as well as a sensor element for such a device and a method for continuously measuring the profile of the spinal column.
Due to the continuing increase in spinal disorders, for example caused by faulty posture in the workplace, obesity and insufficient mobility of the back muscles due to a lack of movement, the requirement for therapeutic and diagnostic aids is increasing in orthopaedics for identifying and reducing the causes of disease and the resulting consequences for the patient.
Systems currently available on the market for measuring the profile of the spinal column have clear drawbacks. Either the profile of the spinal column is measured in its entirety, but in a static state, or the systems are mobile systems for dynamic measurement, the sensors however only being fastened at specific points along the spinal column and the profile of the spinal column therefore not being able to be measured throughout.